Optical switching, multiplexing, and demultiplexing have been accomplished in the past by using an interconnection apparatus having a plurality of closely spaced input waveguides communicating with the input of a star coupler. The output of the star coupler communicates with an optical grating comprising a series of optical waveguides, each of the waveguides differing in length with respect to its nearest neighbor by a predetermined fixed amount. The grating is connected to the input of a second star coupler, the outputs of which form the outputs of the switching, multiplexing, and demultiplexing apparatus. An example of such an interconnection apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,002,350 and 5,136,671.
The geometry of such an apparatus may be such that a plurality of separate and distinct wavelengths each launched into a separate and distinct input port of the apparatus will all combine and appear on a predetermined one of the output ports. In this manner, the apparatus performs a multiplexing function. The same apparatus may also perform a demultiplexing function. In this situation, a plurality of input wavelengths is directed to a predetermined one of the input ports of the apparatus. Each of the input wavelengths is separated from the others and directed to a predetermined one of the output ports of the apparatus. An appropriate selection of input wavelength also permits switching between any selected input port to any selected output port. Accordingly, these devices are referred to as frequency routing devices.
A known frequency routing device that provides a relatively wide passband between a distinct one of the input ports and a distinct one of the output ports to increase spectral efficiency is disclosed in U.S. appl. Ser. No. 238,074 entitled "Frequency Routing Device Having Wide and Substantially Flat Passband now U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,744." One limitation of this device however is that each input port is composed of two waveguides, thus limiting the total number of ports that can be provided.